deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Pictorial Scenes
and Ayane playing together.]] Venus Clips, commonly known as Gravures in the past, are "glamour videos" of the Dead or Alive girls during their relaxation sessions in the Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series. These clips are viewable in-game if the player selects the "Relax" option before visiting a location on New Zack Island. The name "gravure" comes from the term " " - a young, Japanese women who models for a range of media such as glossy men's magazines to idol movies, commonly associated with swimsuit modelling. They may also model in traditional Japanese costume, current fashions, and lingerie. __TOC__ Use of Clips For the most part, Venus Clips are just to be viewed by the player for their own enjoyment. However, in Dead or Alive Paradise, Venus Clips most by collected to unlock certain mini-games and other parts of the game. The videos whenever a girl "relaxes" in an open area of the game; if there is a character already in the area, you will not get an option for "Relax". There are seventeen gravure scenes that you can do, as well as secret eighteenth one that all the girls get if they are staying in the Seabreeze Cottage and, on every even day, "Relax" in the Poolside area during the Evening session. If a girl and her volleyball partner has a strong relationship, the player may get an option to "Be Friendly". These are videos of you and your partner together. There are no more than three "Be Friendly" videos per couple, and each video is area and time specific. If the partner has already done a gravure in the area that you go to, you can perform an "Imitation" of your partner's gravure, meaning you will copy what your partner did. These do not include any "Sun Tan spreading" gravures, nor any martial art practices. There are several "Unknown" areas that pop up every-so-often, marked as "???". These are special areas that provide a different take on a similar area. The three "Unknown" areas are "Area outside Radio Station", "Tree Trunk Near Brilliant Jungle," and "Boat Near Tranquil Beach". Lei Fang and Ayane have two of these "Unknown" areas, while others only have one. The timing on these places are purely random, but generally show up more often if you are "Relaxing" through the vacation. Types of Clips and Helena taking a walk down the beach, hand-in-hand.]] The actions performed by the girls during these times include lounging in the sun, strolling along the beach and splashing. They differ from place-to-place, and by the girl's different personalities. Some scenes may need to be unlocked as the game goes on. There are also some Venus Clips that can be performed by two girls if they have a strong friendship, are in the same location, and the player selects the "Be Friendly" option. Solo Gravures *Laying on a lilo in the pool *Swimming and splashing in the pool *Taking photographs *Playing on a inflatable whale toy in the pool *Eating ice cream *Lounging poolside, either on the ground or in chairs and sunbeds *Performing exercise stretches and martial art practice *Applying sunlotion *Sunbathing at the beach *Strolling along and exploring the beaches or the jungle *Climbing trees *Playing on rope swings *Swimming under the sea at Bass Island *Rinsing off under a outdoor shower *Laying in a hammock *Relaxing on a sailing boat *Riding a bike *Rollerblading *Dance routines *Pole Dancing "Be Friendly" Gravures *Running around and playing on the beach *Relaxing together *Climbing trees in the Jungle *Giving back massages *Taking photos of one another Gravure Samples Category:Gameplay